OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU SASUKE
by NoVizH19
Summary: Sasuke dan Naruto yang terjebak di perpustakaan sekolah tepat dihari ulang tahun Sasuke. Kira-kira apa yang akan Naruto lakukan dihari ulang tahun sahabatnya itu?/" Nee Teme. Apa yang paling kau inginkan di hari ulang tahunmu itu?"/" KAU."/ warn inside/ SASUNARU / boyxboy/ ONESHOT PRESENT for SASUKE's BIRTHDAY


**OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU SASUKE**

 **DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **PAIRING : SASUNARU**

 **GENRE : FRIENDSHIP/ ROMANCE**

 **RATE : T**

 **WARNING : BOY X BOY. Ide pasaran. TYPO(s). OOC-ness. GAJE-ness dan Kawan-kawannya.. XP**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

" Teme.. Aku bosan!" Rengek seorang pemuda pirang yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah pada pemuda bersurai raven lainnya yang duduk disampingnya.

" Urusai Dobe! Kita sedang diperpustakaan, jadi tenanglah sedikit! Kau mengganggu." Jawab si raven yang dipanggil Teme itu tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku tebal yang sedang dibacanya.

" Aku juga tahu ini perpustakaan Teme. Tapi disini hanya ada kita berdua dan tidak akan ada yang terganggu meskipun aku berteriak karena kita sedang terkurung ditempat sialan ini." Raung pemuda pirang yang bernama Namikaze Naruto sambil mengacak rambut pirang jabriknya sendiri.

" Kau pikir siapa yang tertidur pulas di perpustakaan sehingga kita jadi terkurung ditempat ini?" Menyingkirkan buku yang sedang di bacanya untuk menatap langsung sapphire Naruto dengan tatapan meremehkan. Sementara si blonde hanya mendelik tajam kearah si raven yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke saat mendengar perkataannya itu.

" Dan siapa yang tidak membangunkan ku saat tertidur hingga kita harus terjebak ditempat ini?" Tatapan yang sama diberikan Naruto kepada Sasuke.

" Kau pikir sudah berapa puluh kali aku membangunkan mu Dobe? Tidur mu saja yang seperti orang mati." Sasuke hanya mendengus ketika mengingat kembali betapa sulitnya ia saat membangunkan si blonde. Buku yang tadi sempat terabaikan pun kembali dibacanya mengabaikan si blonde yang sedang menggerutu sendiri.

" Dan siapa yang memilih tempat paling pojok seperti ini sehingga tidak ada yang menyadari keberadaan kita?" Naruto mencibir dengan kedua tangan yang menyilang didadanya.

" karena tempat ini paling nyaman dan tidak akan ada gadis-gadis pengganggu itu disini." Jawab Sasuke santai tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku yang sedang dibacanya.

" Alasan." Cibir Naruto yang kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di lantai perpustakaan. Iris sapphire miliknya menatap langit-langit dan rak buku yang menjulang tinggi. Hening menyapa mereka berdua yang masih sibuk dengan kesibukannya masing-masing. Sasuke yang masih sibuk membaca buku setebal 5 centi ditangannya dan Naruto yang masih sibuk berkelana dalam lamunannya.

" Nee Suke." Seru Naruto tanpa menoleh kearah Sasuke. Sepasang sapphire miliknya masih menatap langit-langit perpustakaan sekolah.

" Hn." Sahut Sasuke yang juga tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku yang sedang dibacanya.

" Sekarang jam berapa?" Tanya Naruto dengan suara yang terdengar lelah.

" Kau sendiri punya jam ditanganmu Dobe."

" Hehehe.. Aku lupa Teme." Sahut Naruto cengiran bodohnya. Kemudian ia pun melirik jam tangannya. Mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat kemana arah jarum jam menunjuk.

" Teme, sekarang sudah hampir jam 12 malam. Apa kau tidak mengantuk?" Naruto mengubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi menyamping dan sedikit mendongak untuk dapat melihat Sasuke yang masih membaca buku.

" Hn. Kau sendiri?" Sasuke balik bertanya dan melirik kearah Naruto.

" Sepertinya tadi aku sudah terlalu banyak tidur hingga sekarang aku masih belum mengantuk." Jawab Naruto disertai cengiran khasnya. Sementara Sasuke sudah kembali fokus dengan bacaannya. Naruto masih menatap pemuda itu dalam diam. Alis nya bertaut seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

" Teme."

" Hn?"

" Bukankah besok hari ulang tahunmu?" Naruto beranjak dari posisi berbaring dan duduk disamping Sasuke. Sepasang sapphire miliknya menatap Sasuke dengan antusias.

" Hn." Sasuke hanya bergumam untuk menjawab. Tangannya bergerak membalik halaman pada buku yang sedang dibacanya.

" Nee Teme. Apa yang paling kau inginkan di hari ulang tahunmu itu?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada antusias -nya.

Sasuke yang ditanya seperti itu pun langsung menghentikan aktivitas membacanya. Buku yang dipegangnya ia letakkan di pahanya. Sementara onyx kelam miliknya menatap langsung sepasang sapphire dihadapannya dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat dimengerti. Dan Naruto yang mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu pun hanya mampu meneguk ludahnya gugup. Terlebih lagi saat Sasuke semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto. Membuat jantung Naruto berpacu dengan cepat dan panas menjalari pipinya hingga bersemu. Bibir Sasuke semakin mendekat hingga ke telinga Naruto dan nafas hangat Sasuke yang menggelitik lehernya.

" **KAU**." Bisiknya penuh penekanan. Dan dengan jahilnya lidah Sasuke menjilat cuping Naruto. Membuat si blonde berjengit dan refleks menjauhkan tubuhnya sambil memegangi telinganya yang baru saja mendapat serangan dari Sasuke.

" A-apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke?" Tanyanya gugup dan masih memegangi telinganya. Sasuke hanya mendengus melihatnya dan kemudian kembali menegakkan tubuhnya hingga ke posisi semula. Menyandarkan punggungnya pada rak buku.

" Maka dari itu diamlah! Kau sangat mengganggu." Ujarnya kembali membaca buku yang sempat diabaikannya. Hingga hening kembali menyelimuti mereka yang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

" Teme."

" Diamlah Dobe, aku sedang membaca."

" Teme."

"..."

" Temee.." Seru Naruto merajuk.

"..." Sementara yang dipanggil masih asyik dengan bacaannya dan mengabaikan si blonde.

" TEME!"

"..."

"..."

" Sekarang apa lagi Dobe?" Sasuke menurunkan buku yang sedang dibacanya saat merasakan beban pada pahanya. Dan pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu pun harus tertegun sejenak saat melihat si blonde yang duduk dipangkuannya dengan kepala yang menunduk dan wajah memerah.

" Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang melembut. Tangannya bergerak untuk menyentuh kening Naruto. Namun setelahnya tangan Naruto lah uang menggenggam tangannya.

" Suke.. Sekarang sudah jam 00.01." Lirih Naruto masih menundukkan kepalanya dan masih terdengar oleh Sasuke karena jarak mereka yang dekat. Sasuke hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat mendengar dan melihat tingkah sahabat masa kecilnya itu.

Naruto mendongak dan menatap Sasuke langsung ke onyx pemuda itu yang sangat ia kagumi. Wajah tan-nya masih dihiasi semburat merah dipipinya membuatnya terlihat semakin manis.

" Otanjoubi Omedetou Sasuke." Ujarnya cepat dan langsung membenturkan bibirnya dengan bibir Sasuke.

Naruto baru saja akan menarik tubuhnya menjauh untuk melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Namun terhenti saat tengkuknya ditahan oleh Sasuke agar tidak menjauh. Tangan Sasuke yang lainnya juga melingkari pinggang Naruto. Membuat tubuh mereka semakin merapat. Sasuke juga mulai melumat dan menghisap bibir bawah dan atas Naruto bergantian. Membuat si blonde mengerang dalam ciumannya. Kedua tangan Naruto bahkan sudah melingkar di leher Sasuke untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Naruto bahkan dengan suka rela membuka mulutnya agar lidah Sasuke yang sejak tadi menggoda belahan bibirnya untuk masuk dan bergulat dengan lidahnya.

Mereka terus berciuman seperti itu hingga dirasanya paru-paru mereka mulai menyempit karena kekurangan oksigen. Ciuman terlepas dan meninggalkan jejak benang saliva yang terputus dan menetes didagu Naruto. Sasuke menatap pemuda blonde dipangkuannya. Tersenyum puas saat melihat wajah merona dan tatapan sayu Naruto dengan nafas yang memburu akibat ciuman mereka barusan. Tangan Sasuke bergerak menghapus saliva yang menetes di dagu Naruto.

" Kau yakin, memberikan dirimu seutuhnya sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku Naru?" Tanya Sasuke menangkup lembut pipi Naruto dengan sebelah tangannya. Nada dan tatapan Sasuke yang biasanya dingin dan datar itu pun kini terasa hangat dan lembut. Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan dengan wajah yang memerah untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

" Kau tahu Naru? Ini akan menjadi ulang tahun ku yang terindah dan takkan terlupakan." Bisik Sasuke sebelum kembali mencium bibir Naruto dengan ciuman yang lebih lembut dan penuh cinta.

" Aku mencintaimu Naru." Ujarnya setelah melepaskan ciuman mereka.

" Sa-Sasuke kau..?"

" Ssstt.. Kau tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu Naru. Aku bisa menunggumu sampai kau siap." Sasuke meletakkan telunjuknya dibibir Naruto. Membelai bibir yang sudah membengkak akibat ciumannya itu dengan ibu jarinya.

" Aku juga mencintaimu Sasuke." Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dan kemudian berujar dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajahnya. Sebuah ciuman singkat pun ia daratkan dibibir Sasuke.

Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain setelah ciuman itu terlepas dan kemudian senyum mengembang diwajah mereka masing-masing. Kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka untuk yang kesekian kalinya untuk menyalurkan perasaan cinta yang sedang membuncah.

Dan selanjutnya yang terdengar diantara mereka hanya lah erangan dan desahan. Sasuke sendiri merasa hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya yang terbaik. Karena sepanjang malam itu ia terus mendengar desahan yang terus menyerukan namanya dari pemuda yang sudah sejak lama dicintainya itu. Kebahagiaannya menyatu dengan kenikmatan yang tidak akan pernah ia rasakan dengan yang lain.

Karena Sasuke hanya untuk Naruto dan Naruto untuk Sasuke seorang. Tidak ada yang lain dan tidak akan pernah ada yang lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cuma pengen ngucapin**

 **OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU My lovely husband SASUKE *kissukissu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MIND TO**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**

 **^o^**


End file.
